


Misery

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [178]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Malleus Maleficarum, Established Relationship, Failing relationship, M/M, Possibly Depressed Dean, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny, how Ruby seemed to remember being human, but Dean felt like he was forgetting what it was like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 9 Malleus Maleficarum

It was funny, how Ruby seemed to remember being human, but Dean felt like he was forgetting what it was like.

He kind of felt like he was slowly losing his mind. Just a few months ago, everything was good; the Yellow Eyed Demon was dead, he and Sam were exploring their new relationship, and he was happy. And then it all went to hell. Literally.

After Sam found out about the deal, he started pulling away from him. He would go out and wouldn't come back until he knew Dean would be asleep, he would tense when Dean would kiss him and give him fake smiles to make up for it. It just got worse and worse, until he stopped voluntarily touching Dean. It felt horrible, and he felt like the only reason Sam hadn't taken off yet was because even if he stopped wanting to hate a romantic relationship, they still had a very codependent and unhealthy brotherly bond.

He almost said something to Sam. He almost told him that whatever was going on, he had to get the fuck over it because Dean was starting to feel like a wife whose husband was refusing to pay attention to her. But he remembered that one of them had to be the strong one in whatever relationship they had. So he stayed silent. And he let himself remain miserable. 


End file.
